Who Works The Hardest?
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: The youthful trio of Flower Bud Village's Clinc share their impressions on each other, as well their usual schedule. Midwife Martha starts off with some charming words about these three people.
1. Martha's Words

**An Introduction**

My name is Martha, and I am a Midwife.

Everyday I see these three together. They are my three precious children: Alex, Gina, and Dia.

My darling "son" Alex is always running about here and there, working his hardest to accomplish all he can in a day.

My lovely "daughter" Gina is always helping him out. She cleans and arranges whatever it takes to create a comfortable environment.

Her adorable "sister" Dia is usually lying around. She takes her daily tea and treatments, and she sometimes takes her strolls. Aside from caring for herself, she also tries to help the others relax.

All have their roles within our humble clinic. With these roles come jobs they must carry out efficiently. In my opinion, they've all done their jobs at great satisfaction.

I happen to know all this, because my role is "mother" and "midwife", so my job is to watch over them. And with what I have seen from them, I am really quite impressed.

These three children have grown so close together, their relationship is practically symbiotic! In ways both obvious and unexpected, the three have aided each other numerous times.

Of course, some people have come to me and asked me the following questions:

Who has the hardest Work?

Who works the hardest?

To know who has the hardest work is a truly vexing task.

Some may easily dismiss one or the other, but that is because they do not know what I know, or they are not aware of what is to be done. What I know is that each has their own sets of tasks and challenges. In the end, the answer would come down to one's preferences and strengths.

Although, to say who works the hardest of them all is an easy answer for me.

I say they all work their hardest! I can see it in their eyes and hearts that their efforts are their best. I can see it in their friendship that they strive to push each other.

I could probably go on about how hard they work in their respective roles, but it would require delving into more personal details, which is something I cannot reveal.

But it seems my three children have their own stories to tell, so who am I to stop them?


	2. The Doctor's Chapter

**Alex's Story**

My name is Alex, and I am the Doctor.

Starting my profession in an isolated village has been a tough venture for me due to my numerous faults, but Gina's arrival has become a blessing for me. Before, I only had Martha's constant teasing and nagging for my aid. It was a welcome change of pace to have a faithful assistant around. Gina was more hands on. She takes care of the patients whenever I'm around. She would compensate for my absent-mindedness by keeping vital items in a neat and tidy inventory. She even keeps a careful eye on our constant patient, Dia, who would've been my sole responsibility, had she not wanted to continue watching over her. There is a certain beauty to her that only I've somehow noticed, but there's a charm she possesses that's not so hard to miss.

She's the perfect nurse and assistant. She's one I feel quite appreciate for, and one I've grown most fond of. Of course, these new found feelings have contributed to some of my current problems.

Still, she's done far more for me than to me, so she'll always be a welcome presence in morning, noon, and night. Throughout most of my life, she is the most compassionate woman I've ever met. And one day, I hope to ensure that arrangement is permanent...

The addition of Dia, however, has added to my work. She and Gina were part of the package that brought the Sanatorium to Flower Bud Village, which made me wonder if that two-story house built to be that sickly girl's home. I suppose she still has the means to own it, even if she's been separated from her family.

For the most part, I am her Doctor, and she is my patient. While it won't be so awkward to obtain a stronger level of closeness than a professional relationship like with Gina, there are still lines that I believe must not be crossed. Delving into something far too deep with a patient might result into hectic complications for me, so I felt it would be best to keep some distance. Yet at times, I feel I've done that too well, and I sensed a combination of anger and fear directed towards me. I understand that she's angry at me for having her friend at my side for necessary times, but what bothered me more was the fear she felt.

Gina explained to me that she was afraid of strangers, and I suppose I would also be afraid to have a constant stranger looming over me and checking up on me. I guess it didn't help that I felt I was rather cold to her. Perhaps even colder than the way I've seen Blue and Jamie stand out as angst-ridden glaciers in a town of sunshine. I then concluded that if I am to ensure my constant patient's well-being, I might as well act more… "natural" around her.

So I started befriending the quiet lady, and though she was still timid towards me, I think I might've gotten through to her a little. I've decided to bring her outside on some occasions to show her my favorite relaxation spots, and after familiarizing her with them, I've started to see her head there on her own from time to time. I've also told her a little about my history as a Doctor, which somehow repulsed her and enticed her curiosity at the same time. Then there were some moments where I shared my thoughts of life in general, which was always good enough to soothe her.

Sometimes she would ask me if I had ever done these things with Gina. I said we've only talked, which was good enough for me, but the young lady suggested I do more of these things with Gina, and that she would appreciate it a whole lot. I'm not really sure how that would work, myself. My nurse and I are so busy with work most of the time, and I'm merely bonding with my patient to ease future confrontations. Still, she confessed her relief to see Gina make a new friend, and just wanted to make sure I would strive to be a better one. In all our time as bonding, I believe we've finally achieved some understanding with each other, but lately I've started to see Miss Dia shy away for another reason. I wonder what it is this time?

Overall, it seems I have formed this tight-knit family with Gina and Miss Dia. Before, I only had Martha, who served as my nagging, yet loving "mother", but now I have a sister in Miss Dia, and a welcome partnership with Gina. Although with the way good Gina treats me, the villagers have openly expressed how wonderful a wife she'd be to me. Maybe that thought of a permanent arrangement isn't some far-off dream…

But for now, I am a Doctor, first and foremost, and it is my job to ensure the health of our community!

For that, I must study, and so I have to read and memorize. I have the books in the archive to look over, and a few to borrow at the library.

I also must keep my medicine in top supply. Whether it requires the order of prescriptions from faraway towns, or the gathering of herbs from the mountains, or even mining for the Ponata root deep in Moonlight Cave, our Clinic must always be prepared to prescribe a medicine for any occasion!

Next is my regular checkups on Miss Dia's condition. While I am glad to have Gina as her fulltime caretaker, it is still my personal duty to check her condition. Luckily, the trust I've earned from her makes this task easier, but I still require Gina's assistance once it moves on to more awkward stages.

Finally, what I deem to be my hardest task of all, which ends up being a shock to most people I tell, is my job to relax! Working constantly around the clock makes this a really hard task, to be honest. When I'm used to working nearly 24/7, it gives me the urge not to stop! So then I'm forced to keep myself out of the clinic whenever it's in sight. And when I'm wandering outside, I have to resist the urge to go on a gathering spree once I pass by an herb! Luckily, Sunny Lake always drowns out these distractions, and befriending the local farmer has brought me even more times of merriment. I sometimes ask myself why it's hard for me to just accept my day offs, but when I'm back on the job, such thoughts fade from my mind instantly.

Today, I'm still hard at work as Flower Bud Village's only Doctor. We've had a few cases pop up here and there, but I'm glad to work through it all and aid our citizens! I'm proud to have worked so hard for them all, and I promise to continue serving them all to the best of my ability. But what I've enjoyed most of all in my experiences is the family I've gained. I've really come to enjoy Gina and Miss Dia's presence around the Clinc, but I find it so vexing that I still cannot tell Gina how I feel. If only that special day were to come sooner…


	3. The Nurse's Chapter

**Gina's Story**

My name is Gina, and I'm the Nurse.

For a long time, I've grown having to take care of Dia. I've assumed she's been her sickly self since birth, but it seemed that her condition has worsened since the conflict with her parents. I was relieved to hear about the Sanatorium being built at Flower Bud Village by word of my friend Martha. We all agreed to it would be best if Dia got some healthy country atmosphere for the time being, and so the two of us head out to Flower Bud Village as soon as word arrived that the Sanatorium was finished. Although I had my suspicions that the Master and Mistress had their separate reason as to have Dia move away.

She's still quite young and unacquainted to general society, but what most people find hard to believe is that she's awfully naive as well. She's always been adorable to me, like the little sister I've always wished I had. Some people believe I can be generous to a fault, that I spoil Dia no end, but I think it's because they don't know her as well as I do. In truth, Dia's just a conflicted young lady. I would know this rather well, obviously because I've seen it all. Sadly, her family doesn't put her in high regard, especially because of her illness. Actually, it's because of her condition that they see her as... a liability. It's expected that she'd act out at times, and I'd deal with it with a smile on my face, but it's not as often as most believe. They all just happen to come in at the wrong times. And thus far, only Doctor Alex, Kurt, Jack, and myself have come to see the side of herself she keeps others from knowing. It's a delicate side, but a curious and considerate one.

But briefly going back to the issue of Dia being spoiled? I admit that I've contributed to that impression by myself. While everyone agrees that I'm far too attentive of her, Dia actually agrees to this. I've done so many things for her, and yet she's felt embarrassed time after time. I admit that this constant embarrassment is starting to take a toll on her, but her blushing face is just adorable! That, and she forgets sometimes how sickly she is sometimes. She ends up trying to do very risky things on her own sometimes, so I end up having to keep more careful watch on her.

Most of what I do is usually for her own good, but I find myself getting carried away sometimes. I guess it's just another sign of my sisterly affection.

Of course, with a nurse, a Doctor is usually expected, and in this case, it's Doctor Alex. He's been reputed to be the one the brightest and youngest to ever graduate from his medical school. Most have even gossiped of his handsome features, and upon meeting the guy, I can't help but agree. But what impressed me most is when I learned how he's such a caring, responsible, dedicated man just by working with him. He's an incredibly deep person, and he has this intriguing, ethereal wisdom about him. It's a shame we barely share ample free time so that I get to further delve into this aspect of him, but I understand how much he puts into his work.

Again, I suppose the lack of free time we've spent together is in part my fault. I think I spend even more time around the Clinic and Sanatorium than even Dia does sometimes, while Doctor Alex spends his time off enjoying nature while picking the occasional herb. It's because of his outdoor hobby that I request he pick a few mushrooms and toadstools along the way, since I love them so. It only piques my pleasure when he's happy to oblige, but I suspect that he believes my interest in such thing is solely for study purposes.

One day, I hope to receive a sample of the truffles within Flower Bud Village's soil. I find some relief in being able to fulfill my hidden passion of fixing up fungi on occasion. It really is a taste to adore when properly prepared!

Overall, there is so much the good Doctor has going for him, I can't but feel attracted to him on so many levels. It can make work a little difficult for me, but I've always kept a keen focus on my work when it always mattered. Besides, part of me suspects it could be a passing feeling, a mere crush developed by admiring an incredible person. But Martha always suggested that I not ignore this, and that I would indeed be of greater use to him than merely being his assistant at work.

With some concerns over this issue, I find myself drawn to Dia once again. I have to know how she feels about this, and what she voices out is simply her own version of what Martha told me while assuring me she's fine with having some time to herself. Although I have great concern for her well being, our closeness may have made her argument more convincing to my ears, but I always feel this hint of hesitation in her breath.

Immediately, I assume that she still wants more time with me than what she says is enough, but her eyes tell a different story.

I ponder over what this contrast in her expression, and it has led me to one possible solution that's still in question.

Could it be... that she's finally found love?

And could it be with the same Doctor that has captivated me?

I was glad when the two of them started to communicate more easily, but then she started backing off more out of embarrassment than fear.

If that really is the case, then I would have to say... I'm a bit envious of her. But let me make this clear:

I'm not envious of the innate noble quality that comes with being a reputed Princess.

I'm also not envious of the so-called beauty that a few inconsiderate folk tell me of when they compare me to her.

What I am envious of, is the deep compassion she's capable of, that others fail to see in her.

What most people have come to know of me is a wide-encompassing compassion, the kind that I'm willing to share with anyone who's willing to open themselves to me. What I share with Dia, I suspect, is merely and extensive version of this compassion. Most of my friends say that this quality makes me the ideal nurse, and a generally likeable one if the people I come across aren't absorbed in their absurd views of physical beauty.

At the same time, these same people fail to recognize just how deep her compassion for another may go, or how far she'll go to express it. There's a sense of deep devotion and consideration I always feel from her, and I believe the way she shows this to me is by tolerating my occasional silliness while listening intently on what I have to say to her. I am certain that she looks out for me as well, even as I look out for her.

What's most touching is how gives back when she receives. If anyone does her an unexpected favor, she thanks them with the most sincere smile they me ever witness. And if she feels she's somehow taken away from someone she cares deeply for, she'll strive to compensate for them in the best way she can. This genuine quality is something I've always loved about her, but it's truly a shame how few people realize this about her.

But it seems I've ranted on about Dia, again! Oh Dear... I believe I was trying to focus on the Doctor! How careless of me...

Although, if I recall correctly, it was because I made a connection between the two of them. And I believe that connection is of love, whether it be mine for them, or vice versa, or between each other?

Yes... sometimes I think she might actually be a better lover for him if she learned to open her heart, but I understand how hard it is.

I mean, I glance at him from time to time and sigh from admiration, while it seems to me that Dia is overwhelmed with an emotion so special that she's trying to distance herself from him due to doubt and reluctance.

To me, I get the impression that what she feels is stronger and more meaningful than my hints of admirance, if what I observe is accurate.

However, I seriously hope I am right about this. It could prove to be a worthwhile lesson for Dia if she can learn to cope with such an emotion...

Anyway, with all the busy work the Doctor has to take care of, I end up stuck with nearly everything else that he and Martha leave me to do. I really don't mind this, because I happen to enjoying doing these tasks!

The one task that I'm most likely to be caught doing would be the cleaning. While most people consider it a tour, I personally consider it a hobby! It's just something I can't help but doing. Seriously! Some people think the entire staff is treating me like a slave, especially since Martha's barely had to lift a finger since my arrival, but I agreed to take over! I wipe the windows, clean the floors, wash and sterilize the medical tools, and arrange the various volumes and documents of works that the Doctor allows me to touch. And every morning on my day off, I even opt to do the Clinic's Laundry!

I confess it's a "need" I face, and this has become another one of my obessisons over time. Some have been convinced that I should be maid instead, but I know my talents are even more useful to my nursing profession. After all, isn't true that the cleanest Clinic makes the healthiest Clinic?

Of course, I do more than just clean, and my other task at hand is make sure that Doctor Alex is completely prepared and well armed. Sometimes this can be a considerably daunting task due to one of Doctor Alex's considerable faults. Even when he's hard at work, he can be forgetful at times, and he ends up leaving one item and another place, or he doesn't follow through on unfinished projects (which thankfully, don't include operations). He's forgotten a myriad of things over the course of my time working with him, like a stethoscope, his white coat, the proper diagnosis and record papers for a patient, and even his pants! But... I digress in order to keep myself from further humiliating the doctor.

However, I have screwed up at times, in the case where I make a mistake in arrangement where both the Doctor and I end up struggling to find it later. It is these times where I become discouraged in my abilities, which is occasionally followed up with the Doctor's reprimanding. Luckily, Dia and Martha are there to cheer me up in a moment of failure, and Doctor Alex himself is a very forgiving man. I feel really privileged to be around such wonderful people. This familial atmosphere always makes it easy to pick myself up when I'm down, and simply move in with work.

Yet another task entrusted to me, which should be pretty obvious, is the constant care of Dia. I doubt I need to go any more in depth of how this works, but I'll say once more than I am glad to have her entrusted in my care. And since she always appreciates my company, and cooperates whenever she can, she only makes this job easier for me.

Then there is that one vital job that more or less ensures the stability of the Clinic, the one task that Martha is basically tutoring me on. It's the one thing that requires my trust, compassion, and dedication, and something that I felt that my tutor has mastered a long time ago. It is the ability to keep everyone hospitable, and it is something already interwoven within everything else I do. It is to retain the hospitable atmosphere of the Clinic.

I already take cake care of Dia and the Doctor on certain levels, but I also must take care of those who enter the Clinic with an immediate problem. I must also take care of Martha as she looks out for me.

Of course, I can't just go around and take care of everyone as some distinct professional! In order for it to work, I must recognize it as a way of life!

So I try to extend m hand of casual outings with Dia to that with others, especially the hardworking Doctor who struggles to Relax. Whenever I'm outside busy with the laundry, or taking a breath of fresh air, I'll be more than happy to hold a conversation with the villagers of Flower Bud Village. And if I ever find that extremely rare opportunity, I'll even spread my good cheer to the lively atmosphere of Cafe Callaway.

Understanding both my patients and coworkers is key to my line of work. It will make me a better nurse, and it should help me mature as a person as well.

In conclusion, I am confident that I have chosen the one profession that will allow me to accomplish everything I've set out to do. It's a profession that allows me to care for the people, as well as let me assist another figure of great importance. I am grateful that these skills and knowledge has allowed me to care for Dia in her harshest days, and that these skills will allow me help me aid others within the coming days.

Oh my... I've certainly shared a lot here! I've never really spoken so much in one city, but I've always had a lot on my mind. I just hope that wasn't TOO much information...


	4. The Patient's Chapter

**Dia's Story**

My name is Dia, and I am the sickly patient.

Gina is, without any doubt in my mind, the best friend I've ever had. She's like a sister to me, and for reasons I'd rather not know, my "self-proclaimed sidekick". I made it through the worst of times, and I experienced all the best of times, all thanks to her. She's talked with me, embarrassed me, nurtured me, and protected me. Overall, she has been my first, and for a long time, my only gift of kindness in my life.

Doctor Alex is Flower Bud's only Doctor, and supposedly one of the best of his field. He is my caretaker by profession, a man obligated to care for me.

To me, this is all he was to me at first.

He was always distant to me, and treated me with little feeling. I felt like I was just another patient to be studied, a simple experiment to him, a mere object.

This indifference always irritated me. But having him take away so much of Gina's attention from me irritated me more. I thought we would be enemies at first. I thought he was a heartless professional that cared only about his success.

But that changed when he showed me compassion. And I was convinced when he opened up his world to me. And regretfully, I fell in love with him...

Some would say I do little as I lay helplessly in the Sanatorium. I would actually have to agree, and I would feel even worse that I have little to work for.

Sure, I am chronically ill. Sure, my parents have left each other and abandoned me. But that does not excuse me for being... unpleasant.

This is what Gina taught me, without ever telling me once.

Yet I've still caused problems from time to time, but Gina never complains to me, and I always manage to come to my senses.

Due to my many problems, Gina, the Doctor, and Martha must devote so much time to me. With that one fact alone, I realize that I DO have something to contribute to the Clinic.

My job is to take care of myself as they take care of me.

My job is to lessen their workload on me, so they can take an early breather, or take care of another case sooner.

And as my bonds with Gina and the Doctor grew;

As I learned of the awkward glances that he gives to her;

As I heard from Gina how much she loves caring for him;

I realize my most important job at all:

To ensure the happiness between those two, while I try to retain my own.

But as I find my heart yearn for him more and more;

And I struggle through the pains of my illness and abandonment;

And I try to fight back against the selfishness lurking in my soul;

I also realize this to be my hardest task of all.

I've shared my longtime happiness with Gina, and I've shared my newest happiness with Alex. They are my friends and my family, the ones I view as most precious to me.

But if I must sacrifice my fragile heart to do it; I'll do so if it means fulfilling my most important job of all.


End file.
